Rosalyn
Summary Rosalyn is one of the protagonists of Okage: Shadow King. She was once an Elite Hero who was loved by many at the Hero University and master of the lightning rapier. Her life went down hill when she discovered Evil King Stan's bottle and released him. Stan possessed her shadow but realized it was unfit for someone like him and returned to his bottle but not before making a bad remark about her figure which caused her to kick his bottle of a cliff, however due to his influence, her shadow became pink and from that day on she was treated with no respect and became a comic relief hero. She spent the next 3 years looking for Stan to make him fix her shadow, apologise for insulting her figure and then she would kill him. When she finds Stan, he is no longer at full power and is unable to fix her shadow, forcing her to join forces with him to help him regain his full strength by defeating the false Evil Kings. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | High 4-C Name: Rosalyn Origin: Okage: Shadow King Gender: Female Age: 22 Classification: Human, Elite Hero, Master of the Rapier, Master of the Lighning Rapier, Princess Marlene's Bodyguard Powers and Abilities: |-|Normally= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Master Swordsman, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Wild Cat's Fang boosts her attack, Shield and Super Shield raises her durability, Sparkling Rapier raises her agility), Statistics Reduction, Supernatural Luck (Her Luck raised her chance to hit Epros with physical attacks, Her Hardy, Slim, WhiteRose and Gallant Rapiers boost her Luck state), Power Nullification, Healing, Non-Physical Interaction | All previous power and abilities, Duplication, Explosion Manipulation |-|Resistances= Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Life Absorption, Fear Manipulation, BFR, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sealing, and Power Nullification (Due to hanging around Ari enough, She became a "Deviant", giving her some resistance to Beiloune's "Classification" effects, Her Magical Armor repels misfortune, She was unaffected by Linda's Brainwashing) |-|Optional Equipment= All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification (Panther's Fang and Cerberus Fang boosts her Attack Power, 1st Fight Charm and Iron Necklace boost her durability, Bandit's, Pegasus and Divine Shoes boost her agility, Hand Knit Cap and Omnibooster boosts her attack power, durability and agility), Supernatural Luck (Holly, Laurel, Legendary Leaf, Hand Knit Cap and Omnibooster boost her luck, Aves Amulet give the wearer a higher chance at evading spells, 1st Star Badge gives the wearer a higher chance at evading attacks), Heat Generation, Aura and Magnetism Manipulation (Heatwave Ring creates an aura of heat around the wearer that diverts metal swords), Illusion Creation (Mirage Ring creates an illusion of it's wearer to distract the opponent, helping them dodge attacks), Healing (Nut, Big Nut, Miracle Nut and Bountiful Nut restore her Heath, Strawberry and Whim Berry restore her magic energy, Clarity Charm cures Confusion, Bummy Charm cures Speed Reduction, Villain's Charm cures Life Absorption, Rust Off Charm cures Durability Reduction, Sommelier Charm cures Magic Absorption, Angel Charm and Big Boss Charm cures Paralysis, Alarm Charm and Awakening Stone cure Sleep, Writeoff Charm cures Tax which reduces the amount of money an enemy drops, Mega Charm cures all Curses, Purging Stone cures Poison, Liberation Stone, Cheerful Stone and Mega Stone cures Magic Nullification, Mega Stone also cures Sleep, Poison and Paralysis), Resurrection (Energy Flower and Energy Bouquet can resurrect fallen companions), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Mongoose Whisker protects against poison), Sleep Manipulation (Rooster Feathers and Sun Medal protect against sleep), Power Nullification (Weed Resistance protects against magic nullification), Paralysis Inducement (Flake of Snow protects against paralysis), Status Effect Inducement (Guardian Crystal protects against Sleep, Magic Nullification and Paralysis, Unicorn's Horn protects against Poison, Sleep, Magic Nullification and Paralysis) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Equal to Evil King Stan who is far superior to Evil King Chairman who was stated to have enough power to incinerate an entire building which would require this level of power) | Large Star level (Beiloune stated she had aquired to much power, then he proceeded to increace her power by classifying her with all the power of "Justice" using the full power of Clasdification, She could fight Beiloune after he empowered himself with the full power of Classification) Speed: At least Subsonic (Superior to Evil King Big Bull who's fast enough to appear as a blur when moving), higher with Sparkling Rapier (Her Sparkling Rapier boosts her agility and states it pierces with lightning speed) | At least Subsonic (Faster than before), higher with Sparkling Rapier Lifting Strength: ' Unknown' | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class | Large Star Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level | Large Star level Stamina: Superhuman (Able to fight against waves of ghosts without rest) Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Rapiers (Ordinary Rapier, Hardy Rapier, Slim Rapier, Sparkling Rapier, WhiteRose Rapier and Gallant Rapier), Armor (Swordsman Armor, Chief's Armor, Magical Armor, Honorable Armor and Hero's Armor), Wild Cat's Fang Optional Equipment: * Accessories: (Panther's Fang, Cerberus Fang, 1st Fight Charm, Iron Necklace, Bandit's Shoes, Pegasus Shoes, Divine Shoes, Holly, Laurel, Legendary Leaf, Hand Knit Cap, Omnibooster, Heatwave Ring, Mirage Ring, Aves Amulet, First Star Badge, Mongoose Whisker, Rooster Feathers, Sun Medal, Weed Resistance, Flake of Snow, Guardian Crystal and Unicorn's Horn) * Recovery Items: (Nut, Big Nut, Miracle Nut, Bountiful Nut, Wild Strawberry, Whim Berry, Energy Flower, Energy Bouquet, Clarity Charm, Bummy Charm, Villain's Charm, Rust Off Charm, Sommelier Charm, Angel Charm, Alarm Charm, Big Boss Charm, Writeoff Charm, Mega Charm, Purging Stone, Awakening Stone, Liberation Stone, Cheerful Stone, Mega Stone and Guidance Jewel) Intelligence: Above Average (She is cunning, making Stan reveal his weakness without him even knowing it. She's also a skilled fighter and master swordsman.) Weaknesses: Weak to lightning based attacks. She's a bit self conscious. She is not a "deviant" on the level of Ari so her resistances are not as high. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Parasol Amulet: Rosalyn throws her Parasol into the air above her, placing a protection spell around herself that defends against Poison, Sleep, Seal, & Paralysis. * Frost / Ice / Crystal: Ice attacks Rosalyn can use to cover her enemies in a damage storm. * Powerless: Rosalyn can reduce the attack power of multiple enemies at once. * Charged Parasol / Burning Parasol: Rosalyn shower enemy with electric sparks or flames from her Parasol. * Antidote: Rosalyn can cures all abnormal status effects on herself or a companion. * Seal / Silence: Spells that Inhibits and potentially null multiple enemies magic. * Shield / Super Shield: Rosalyn can raise the defense of herself or one of her companions, Super Shield allows her to increase her and all her companions at once. * Blessing: Allows Rosalyn to cure all curses on herself or one of her companions. * Duplication: After being empowered by the force of justice, she gained the ability to create two duplicates of herself. Key: Early Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Heroes Category:Okage: Shadow King Category:Sword Users Category:Element Users Category:Adults Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Heat Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 8